


The little things they try to break me down

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: (not Jason or dick), Afterglow, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Jason Tods, Brief character death, Crime Scene, Cuddles, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of joker - Freeform, Mentions of other couples - Freeform, Multi, NSFW, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Police Officer Dick Grayson, animal features, mentioned batfam - Freeform, mentions of poly relationship, no capes AU, the morning after a night shift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: It is a rule in the Wayne household, when Detective Dick Grayson works a night shift you leave Jason before Dick comes home. Both men needing to reassure themselves the other is safe. Memories of things Dick couldn’t stop needing to be silenced by his bunny. The others know they can have their beta as often as they want until Dick comes home, after that you leave well enough alone as prey and predator reconnect.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	The little things they try to break me down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garpie64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/gifts).



After a long night shift with the GCPD there was little Dick wanted to do beside curling up with Jason. To feel his soft, lopped ears under his hands and watch as his tail would twitch as he woke up. It’s why, when Dick worked a night shift, every other member of the Wayne pack would be out of the nest before he got home leaving him with a warm, sleepy Jason.

This morning was no different. Dick had spent the night at the scene of a family who’d been murdered just as they’d been about to eat dinner. The case showed all the hallmarks of the notorious killer known in the papers as Joker. His murders always hit closer to home as they’d nearly lost Jason to him before they’d even gotten him. Joker hitting his family when he’d been a boy, murdering Willis and Cathy. Jason’s parents struggling to defend themselves against Joker as he severed the ligaments in their knees. Their prey nature, obvious from the bunny ears amongst their curls, making it harder to fight off someone with such an injury.

Jason had hidden and kept quiet. Only revealing what had happened once he joined the Wayne’s ten years later. The fur on one ear was a stark white compared to the black fur covering the other and his black curls. Having been injured when he’d slipped Joker’s grasping hand and run for his life.

Dick shuddered as he thought of the scene he’d been at all night psychoanalysing everything, working closely with Wally the CSI tech before he started disrupting anything. It was too close to Jason’s story. A young family; mother, father, and young child. None had survived Joker this time.

As if sensing Dick’s distress, Jason rolled over in bed and blinked open one eye. The other firmly squished in the pillow. “Get..fuck…bed, Dickie.”

The older man swore he could hear a mumbled _too fucking early for your shit_ but chose to ignore it. His bunny was safe. Tucked away in the manor with the pack to protect him. Not that Jason couldn’t also protect himself, Dick just _worried_.

“I’m coming Little Wing, just had a rough night.” Said Dick. He knew if Jason was more awake he’d never be able to hide the grimace he did at such an understated explanation. Joker nights were never _just_ rough.

He stripped down in the bathroom and took a quick shower. You could never trust Joker not to have left long-acting surprises at his crimes. It had the added benefit of washing away any scents he might have picked up and leaving him smelling only of pack. It soothed his bunny to not smell strangers on him.

The bed was still warm and smelling strongly of the rest of the pack, all except Cassandra and Damian. Pointing to Bruce, Duke, and Tim having been horny last night. A fact which was confirmed when he pressed up against Jason’s back and rested a hand on his hip, badly washed away cum dried on his skin.

Jason pressed back against him, fluffy tail tickling Dick’s abs as he tucked further into the man’s hold. Head tucked under Dick’s chin and legs tangled together. He could feel the kisses being peppered to his hair and every time Dick swiped his cheek across his ears to scent him.

As a bunny, tucking under the chin of a fluffle member and having them groom him or scent him just bolstered his position as the one in charge. Something that was undisputed as the alphas found they fought less when a beta was head rather than an alpha wolf attempting to lead a bunch of alpha wolves.

He rolled around until he could look at Dick’s face. It was easy for Jason to see exactly what Dick had been dealing with. Joker cases always making him need touch more than usual. As evidenced by the hands that were now wandering down his back and cupping his face.

“I’m safe Dickie. I escaped him, I’m not there.” Jason rasped put. Voice rough from sleep.

Dick just hummed as he pulled Jason closer to him. Fluffy, blue-black tail coming around to rest over Jason’s hip. He tilted the smaller man’s face up and kissed him, ignoring morning breath and his own stale coffee breath in favour of savouring his very much alive Little Wing.

Letting his own hands wander across the older man’s scarred skin, feeling each bump of muscle and scar tissue under his hands, ending in one hand scratching where Dick’s tail met his back. It caused Dick to pull him closer still. The kiss deepening, rising in intensity as they explored each other.

The touches never turned hurried. One not awake enough, while the other was too tired. Both just needing to reassure themselves the other was safe. Every time Dick left for work Jason was scared he’d end up facing down one of the madmen that inhabited the city and not make it home.

He’d never admit it, but the alpha held a special place in his heart and had since he was fifteen and newly welcomed to the fluffle. Even the kit, Damian, didn’t hold as special a place as his Dickie.

Laughter bubbles out of Jason as he felt Dick’s hand dip down to his cheeks, fingers running through the soft black fur on his smaller tail. It’s destination obvious as they pressed their hips together. Cocks hardening from the friction.

“Need you Little Wing.” Dick murmured. Lips brushing Jason’s as he refused to move further away than minimum to speak.

He might have been stunted during his growth due to several years of malnutrition but Jason still had some of the strongest thighs in the family. He used them to full effect to flip Dick onto his back and settle his ass over the now very hard cock. Rocking against the length just to watch Dick gasp and his eyes flutter shut.

A truly wonderful sight, as far as Dick was concerned, his little bunny rubbing against him. Always a tease, even when they both needed to feel him pressing in.

Impatience won out. Jason rose onto his knees and took Dick’s cock in hand. Lining up the head and sinking down. His hole still stretched enough from his night of fun with the others to make the sting bearable.

He let his weight drop slowly, watching Dick whose gaze was locked on where he disappeared into the smaller man. Jason shifted and pressed his hands to Dick’s chest. Meeting his lips in another leisurely kiss.

As a good fluffle beta, especially one who also took on the more traditional roles left to an omega, he knew exactly what Dick needed. Riding him slowly. Each move up almost making the head pop out before he let his weight go a little to aid the drop. Ass meeting pelvis every time.

Dick went back to wandering his hands over Jason’s body. Tracing every scar he found, especially ones he’d never have been able to stop unless he found a time machine and went back to save a very young Jason. It wasn’t something he’d do, even if something as awesome as time travel or aliens or superheroes existed, he’d not want to meet Jason earlier. To much chance of them becoming brothers.

The younger man could see where Dick’s thought were wandering off to and pulled the man’s hands away from one of the nastier scars on his chest. Pressing them against his hips and moving himself in small circles to feel the pleasure shooting up his spine.

It was the reassurance Dick needed. His Little Wing safe and on his cock. A place Dick wished he could keep him. He didn’t want to be selfish though, so he shared Jason with the pack as much as they shared with him.

He pressed up on Jason’s next drop down. Both groaning at the shift of angle getting Dick deeper than before. He wanted his knot locked tight in that hole. Speed rising as they became more desperate.

Jason swore as Dick pulled him down and met it with a deliciously hard thrust. “N-n-n-no knot Dickie.” Jason panted.

“I know baby. Don’t worry about the pup.” Dick knew Jason’s rules. Anything he’d seen or done as a kid were too traumatising for him to completely move on from them. Dick felt the same as he had yet to get over losing his parents twenty odd years ago.

“ _Kit_.” Jason growled back. Stopping his movement to chastise the older man. As far as Jason was concerned, they were a fluffle not a pack and Damian was a kit not a pup. _~~I am not a Kit, you stupid man! I’m a pup~~_ ~~.~~ He can remember how snooty Damian had sounded and resolved to call him kit at every available chance.

“I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you?” Dick asked, all faux innocence. Eyes so dark with lust they hardly showed a hint of blue.

All Jason could do was nod. The thrill of Dick now pounding harder into him, each drag against his prostate building him higher. Their bodies in harmony as they chased their end.

Dick finished with a guttural snarl. Only just remembering to not force his knot into Jason. That was only reserved for after the pup had gone to bed.

Jason followed Dick over the edge. Trusting the older man to catch him during the afterglow and settle the restless energy that had been bubbling away since Dick went to work the night before.

Cum splattered across his abs and dripped down his softening cock. His ass feeling more stuffed than last night. He dropped his weight and curled up on Dick’s chest. Cheek pressed over his heart.

The police officer just stroked his fingers through the unruly curls and held Jason tight. Keeping him close the only was to stop him from imploding. Their lazy morning having been more fun than anyone expected of the pair who usually went at it like they were possessed.

Drifting off to sleep after such a horrific night was easy with his Jay tucked safely against his chest. Mind moving to what the day might bring.


End file.
